Heretofore there has been known a fuel injection valve in which a convex curved surface portion is formed on an orifice plate provided with orifices, plural recesses are formed in the convex curved surface portion, and outlets of the orifices are opened to the bottoms of the recesses respectively (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this conventional fuel injection valve, the bottoms of the recesses are formed perpendicularly to the axes of the orifices respectively, and consideration is given so that fuel is injected at the same timing at the outlets of the orifices and in the circumferential direction thereof. Consideration is also given lest a bending stress should be imposed on a machining punch for orifice. The orifice length is adjusted by changing the recess depth. There also is known a fuel injection valve in which recesses are each formed in two steps (see, for example, Patent Document 2).